The Chosen One
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Everythings perfect for the Cullen's and Haliwell's until they get accacked by a demon that only Bella can see. What will they do?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

Everything was going great. Anthony was 16 now. It made me feel so old. He was always begging to be changed. Edward shook his head the first time he asked and said "Like mother, like son."

There weren't many attacks anymore. Well…until now…and what made this worse was that I was the only one who could see it….

**REVIEW!**


	2. AN

**(A/N) I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but I've had a lot going on and I need to figure out where to take it next chapter will be up next week.**


	3. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Life was pretty good now with all of our big problems out of the way. Probably more stressful for my 16-year-old son who has to balance being a witch and having vampire and witch parents, a long with school and a girlfriend. He's smart though, so he pretty much has it balanced out.

"I don't get this," Anthony said.

"What?" I asked.

"This potion," he said, "Piper told me to try it and it makes no sense."

"Why doesn't make sense?" Edward asked walking over to him, attempting to help. I smiled at that. I know he knows very little about the whole witch thing.

"You can't mix these ingredients," Anthony said, "It's like…. fatal."

I put down the knife I was using to cook for Anthony. "Let me see that," I said.

"Why would she give him a potion that could kill him?" Alice asked.

"Because if you make it right it wont," I said, "Watch." I saw Anthony pick up his phone to answer a text from his girlfriend, Sami. "No texting while doing potions," I said.

"You do it," he said.

"I've been doing this longer," I said, "And remember what happened last time?"

He chuckled, "Yeah," he said.

"What happened the last time?" Edward asked.

"It was so funny, Dad," he said, "Mom, used the wrong thing and the whole thing like blew up."

"Was everyone okay?" Edward asked, worried.

"We were fine," I said, "ANYWAY! You mix these two first."

Just then Esme walked through and stopped when she saw me, "Please don't blow up the house," she said.

"I wont," I said, "Does no one have faith in my magic?"

"We do, Love," Edward said, coming over and kissing my head.

"But if she does I know a spell," Anthony said.

Emmett laughed and high fived him. "Now that you've mixed this you can put in the other ingredient," I said. I tossed it in and it made a small puff of smoke.

"Awesome," Anthony said.

I walked back into finish cooking but I saw a demon in front of me. I jumped back a little. "What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

Then the demon held up his hand and I flew to the ground, "Mom!" Anthony said. I looked up and the demon was gone.

"Bella!" Edward said. They ran over to me, "You okay?" Edward asked, as him and Anthony helped me up.

"I'm fine," I said.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"You didn't see him?" I asked.

"Who?" Anthony asked.

"The demon that was there," I said.

"Mom," Anthony said, "There was nothing there."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"There was something there, I swear," I said.

"Then why couldn't anyone else see it?" Piper said.

"I don't know!" I said, "There was a demon there!"

"You were the only one who could see it!" Piper said.

"Wait!" Leo said, "That doesn't mean anything. There is a legend saying that the one person who can see the demon means that they need to kill him."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. I didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"… Lets just say if I was human I would've just passed out," I said.

"Sit down," Peter said, guiding me to a chair.

"Do you need to be home when Anthony gets home?" Paige asked.

"No," I said, "He took Edward's car today. I told him to come here." Then everyone got quiet, "I can't believe this is happening again," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

We were all sitting on the couch when Anthony walked in. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Living room!" I yelled.

Anthony walked in. He opened his mouth to say something but as he looked at all of us, he realized something was up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Our life is pretty messed up that's all," I said.

He sighed, "What now?" he asked.

"I'm, once again, a fricken chosen one," I said.

He didn't say anything for a second, "So there really is a demon?" he asked.

"Yes, your mom's not as crazy as we thought," Peter said.

I glared at him, "Shut up," I said.

"So, what do we do?" Anthony asked.

"Research," I said.

"Well," he said, "As much as I'd love to help, today is Sami's birthday. So, I have a date."

"Awww," Paige said. He smiled and then turned to leave.

"Hey!" I said, he turned to me, "Home by 10."

"Okay," he said.

**APOV (Anthony POV…. You know you're excited.)**

I left and headed over to Sami's house. I was still thinking about everything that's going on with my mom. I pulled up to her house and Sami jumped in.

"Happy birthday," I said with a smile, leaning over to kiss her.

She chuckled as she buckled her seatbelt. "You already said that today," she said.

"I can say it twice," I said.

She laughed and looked at me. I saw her smile vanish, "What's wrong?" she asked.

I smiled to myself; I loved how she knew there was something wrong without me saying anything. Then again, it could also be bad sometimes, since I couldn't actually tell her about vampires and witches.

"It's nothing," I said, "Just…. family drama."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "Are you sure you don't want to go home and be with them?"

There's another thing I loved, she's so caring, "No," I said, "They have it under control."

She gave me a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Just that they can take care of it," I said. I really hated lying to her.

"Oh," she said.

….

Later on, as we pulled into her driveway, I flipped on the light above my head. "I got you something," I said.

"You didn't need to get me anything," she said.

"I wanted to," I smiled, handing her the little box.

She opened it and saw the necklace with an A on it, "Oh my god," she said, "It's beautiful."

"Read it," I said. I had gotten it engraved. It said, "My heart belongs to you."

"Anthony," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Most people give promise rings, but I thought I'm not like normal people. So, I'm giving you a promise necklace," I said, "So, with this necklace I promise to one day marry you."

"I love it," she said.

"I love _you_," I said.

She smiled, "I love you too," she said.

**BPOV**

I got home at about 10:30. I saw that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were playing video games in the living room.

"Hey," I said. Edward looked up at me as I spoke. He put his controller down and came over to me, the game long forgotten.

He kissed me, "Hello, Love," he said. I smiled and kissed him back.

"What the hell, man!" Emmett said, "You're married to her and you're a vampire, you have her for eternity!"

"Eternity isn't long enough," Edward said.

I kissed his check, "Well, I'm going to put these in the kitchen, you go back to your game," I said.

"Okay," he sighed, I just laughed.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Anthony sitting at the table. "Anthony?" I said in surprise, "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

I put the bags I had on the counter and sat down next to him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just… How were able to not tell Dad you were a witch for so long?" he asked.

I felt so bad my son, "Anthony, it's hard," I said, "Believe me, I know. I had a break down in the living room once because I wanted to tell him so bad. You just have to know that it's for the best."

"But I love her, Mom," he said, "And she tells me everything. I know everything about her, but she only _thinks_ she knows everything about me."

"I know," I said, "It protects her."

"What if it's not protecting her?" he said, "What if she gets hurt anyway?"

"Then you have to trust yourself," I said, "Trust that you wont let anything happen to her."

He sighed, "It's just so hard, Mom," he said.

"I know, Sweetie," I said, hugging him, "I know."

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The next day we were at the house trying to figure out how to take care of this demon. Then Anthony and Sami walked in, we immediately stopped talking.

I smiled, "Hi, Sami," I said.

She smiled back, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen," she said.

"Bella," I said.

She smiled a little, "Bella," she said.

"Well, we're guns go upstai-" Anthony started to talk but then the door swung open and a demon, only I could see, came in.

"Anthony!" I yelled. Anthony turned and held up a hand sending the demon flying. Then he grabbed Sami and pulled her back. I threw a potion on the demon so everyone could see what I could see.

Then the demon threw me to the ground and then it was gone. Anthony turned to Sami, I feel so bad for him right now…

**APOV**

I slowly turned to Sami. I saw the nervousness and confusion in her eyes. "I can explain," I said…

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

**_Previously_**

_I slowly turned to Sami. I saw the nervousness and confusion in her eyes. "I can explain," I said…_

**APOV**

Sami stared at me for a minute, "Who-What was that?" she asked.

"That was a…" I started and then turned to my mom. She nodded for me to continue, "That was a demon."

Sami looked at me like I had two heads, "A what?" she asked.

"A demon," I said.

"Are you feeling okay, Babe?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

She stared at me, trying to figure out if I was lying. Finally she said, "I need to sit down." She turned and sat on the couch. My mom came in and handed her a glass of water. Sami smiled, "Thanks," she said.

I kneeled in front of Sami. "How?" she asked.

"How what, sweetheart?" I asked.

"How did you do all that?" she asked.

"I'm a witch," I said.

She didn't say anything for a minute, "This is a joke right?" she said.

"No," I said, "I'm a witch. So are my mom and her cousin's."

"How-how is that possible?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "I jus-"

"That's not what I meant," she said, "I mean how is it possible you're all witches. I thought you were adopted."

She actually believed me? Sometimes I don't even believe me, but she does? "They helped me when I was in foster care and then adopted me," I said.

"So you're dad's not a witch?" she asked.

"No," I said, "He's a vampire, and so is his siblings and parents. My mom's one too."

She put her hand on her head, "Is it normal for me to have a headache right now?"

I couldn't help but laughed, "Yes, love," I said.

"So are you a vampire?" she asked.

"I wish," I said looking at my dad.

He shook his head, "Not now," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sami asked.

"I couldn't," I said, "I'm not suppose to tell anyone. It was so hard not to tell you. Every time you asked what was wrong I almost told you. I didn't want you in danger. I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew." I looked down.

She reached out and grabbed my face so I looked at her. "I'll always want you," she said, "Even if I don't quite understand what you are." I smiled and kissed her. God I love this girl.

**BPOV**

"If I could cry right now I think I would," I whispered. Edward chuckled and hugged me to him.

"So you have powers?" Sami asked my son.

"Yes," he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I can move things with my mind," he said, "Most of my powers involve my mind."

Paige looked at Edward and I, "I'm imagine that," she said.

We laughed, "Does she really believe him?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he said, "She loves him." I smiled.

"Can I see?" Sami asked.

Anthony looked at me. I nodded, "Lets go outside," I said.

We all stood outside, "Stand here on the porch," Anthony said, "I don't want you to get hurt." Sami nodded.

Anthony walked down and I saw him move a log in front of him. Then he held up his hand and the whole thing lit on fire. I closed my eyes and blew, freezing the fire.

Anthony turned to me, "Thanks, Mom," he said with a smile.

I smiled, "Welcome," I said.

Sami turned to me, "You did that?" she asked. I nodded, "What other powers do you have?"**  
**

"My powers are…. Complicated," I said, "I have to many."

Edward chuckled, "That's for damn sure," he said.

"What about the vampire thing?" Sami asked.

"We drink animal blood, unlike most vampires," I said, "Some vampires have powers too."

"Do you guys?"

"Well mine are my witch half, but Jasper can sense emotion, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds."

"That's so cool."

I laughed, "Yeah."

**REVIEW!**


	8. AN :

**This will be posted next week.**


	9. Sorry

**I really don't know where to take this so I'm ending it now… I'm sorry.**


End file.
